


never loved (someone like you) before

by everdeenwayland



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Soulmate au!, au where jyn is taken by the empire, marks au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everdeenwayland/pseuds/everdeenwayland
Summary: Jyn Erso didn't believe in soul mates.So when at 18 her right arm started to burn as hot needles were passing through his skin, she could hardly believe it. Of all people, it had to be her.At the age of 18 she promised herself: She would do her best not to meet her soul mate.Cassian Andor believed strongly in the soul mates.So when at 18 he felt his right arm burn, as if someone was cutting his skin in two, he smiled slightly.At the age of 18 he promised himself: Whatever happened, he would find her.





	1. It had to be you.

Jyn Erso didn't believe in soul mates. She had never really believed it. Not even when her parents insisted on telling her those hard to believe fairy tales about how the force chose two people and connected them. Much less did she believe in it when the Empire separated her from her parents only to train her in order to turn her into an indispensable cog in the fight against the rebels. She had heard stories, like everyone else, but she knew that love was dangerous among the ranks of the Empire.

  
Jyn could not afford to believe in soul mates.

  
So when at 18 her right arm started to burn as hot needles were passing through his skin, she could hardly believe it. Of all people, it had to be her. With morbid curiosity, she watched as a number six slowly appeared on her arm. She reached her hand to the mark, unsure, and caressed it, allowing herself to dream about the future. The moment her finger touch the number, numerous images came to her head and, for a second, she felt her chest filled with a warm sensation. But the next second, she returned to reality feeling empty, although she had been accustomed to it for many years. With the serious coldness of a murderer, she lowered the sleeve of hier uniform as if nothing had happened, praying not to be discovered with it engraved on her skin, praying not to destroy everything she had achieved until that moment.

  
At the age of 18, a promise was made: She would do her best not to meet her soul mate. 

 

Cassian Andor believed strongly in the soul mates. He had grown up listening to the stories about how force chose people and did anything to get them together despite everything. When he was little, he had seen the way his father cared for his mother, and every time they told him how they had met - thanks to the mark on his arm - he listened attentively. It was one of his favorite stories. He would later learn that all this would not save them from the terrible fate, but that did not make him believe in all the stories his parents had told him.

  
So when at 18 he felt his right arm burn, as if someone was cutting his skin in two, he smiled slightly. There was his mark, the one he'd been waiting for so long. He carefully lifted the sleeve of his uniform and watched the silhouette of a stone appear on his forearm. He stroked the drawing tenderly, wondering what his soul mate would be like. At that moment, his mind filled with images of her, of her memories, of moments she had lived. But it lasted little, leaving him wanting more.

  
At the age of 18 a promise was made: Whatever happened, he would find her.

~o~

Cassian Andor, better known as Captain Andor, was one of the best captains of the Rebel Alliance, in charge of the most intricate missions, of which he was always victorious. So when he was assigned the kidnapping of Sergeant Jyn Erso, he could not help but smile without knowing why. He had a good feeling about it. Mon Mothma handed him the report of the mission, and he flipped the pages to where the information was about her, Jyn Erso, who ran the fields of work on the planet Wobani. Daughter of Galen Erso, they said that despite being an obedient and trained military woman, one of the best in the Empire, she was too unpredictable and often acted inexplicably, which prevented her from having grown up more in the empire. Cassian knew what he had to do, always knew, but her face was too familiar.

 

Jyn Erso, rather known as Sergeant Erso, was about to receive a new shipment of prisoners. Quiet as a marble statue, she watched as the trucks were moving smoothly. Then her right arm began to burn, something she had not felt for almost 5 years. The surprise did not last long, because it was then that she heard a hollow sound at her side, along with a quick footsteps noise. She turned quickly, her body moving almost instinctively, and she pulled the dagger she had hidden in her pocket, putting it around the neck of the person who had tried to attack her from behind. On her right arm, it almost seemed like acid had hit the mark, but she barely blinked. The man she had cornered smiled bitterly.

  
-Of all possible people, it had to be you.- He said simply. And before she could react to those words, he hit her with something metallic on the head, leaving her unconscious.


	2. Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you to everyone for all the beautiful comments, I'll try to reply all tomorrow beacuse today I have been busy all day. I'm so glad a lot of people had liked this story :D  
> This one is a little bit longer than the first one, so I hope you like it. I'll try to write the next one as soon as possible.  
> Again, If I made any typo or grammatical mistake, feel free to correct me, I'd like to know my mistakes.  
> If you like it, left kudos and comment.  
> Have a wonderful day <3

_-Jyn! Where are you - he shouted desperate, almost on the verge of tears. He had lost, she could not feel her close and almost felt like everything began to stop making sense. He started running and that was when he felt his mark burned. He looked up at the sky, feeling tears of relief stream down his cheeks. He kept running, following his instinct and found her there, lying on the floor. He hurriedly lifted her, put his finger to her neck to measure the pulse. There it was, weak but steady. Cassian closed his eyes and hugged her, kissing her forehead. With the palm of his hand he caressed her cheek._

_-Jyn wakes up, wake up please.-_

 

Jyn woke up startled, his heart beating wildly. She lay for a couple of seconds, trying to calm down and be able to assess the situation she was in. The first thing she felt was the feel of the metal against her bare arms. The second was the absence of his sergeant uniform, which allowed her to carry her arms hidden - especially that mark that could bring her so many problems if they discovered it. She didn't open her eyes immediately, her training had taught her not to, to hear first what was going on around her. She held her breath to concentrate better. She listened as water dripped on the floor, due to some bad closed leak. She also heard people coming and going somewhere. Slowly, she opened her eyes, trying to get them into the dim light in that room-if that room could be called that way-and looked around. She was in a small cell, where barely fit two people in it. She was glad to know that she was alone, at least she would not have to share that little space with anyone. She stood up, approaching the door from which came some light from outside. From what she saw, she could gather that she was in a kind of jail. For a moment, she was surprised, thinking that perhaps they had discovered the mark that she had been hiding for so many years, but then she remembered everything. The blow, the fall, the pain in his arm.

She raised her right arm instinctively, as every time she thought about that, and looked at the little six written on her forearm. It was then that she realized something that was not before on her wrist, a metal circle. She gritted his teeth. She knew what it was: A form of restraint beyond that cell. She knew she could not get rid of it even if she tried, only the person who had put it in her arm could do it. She looked at the mark again and touched it gently. Again, as so many times, thousands of images came to her mind. She closed her eyes, trying to see better what she faced. However, this time all she found was images of her. Papers full of information about her, photos and more photos. The moment she was abducted. All mixed with his voice. She felt a shiver run through her body, and then, everything stopped.

It had only been a couple of hours since she had awakened, when she felt movement behind her door. Jyn rose quickly from the bunk, putting herself in a position of attack, ready to flee. The door to her cell opened quickly and she launched herself, using the surprise factor in her favor. But before she could barely touch the other person, she felt a jolt of electricity through her body paralyzing her.

-Did you really think we were going to let you escape Erso?- Said the man standing in front of her. Jyn did not have to look him in the face to know who it was. The same man who had kidnapped her. Cassian Andor. Her soul mate.

~o~

 Cassian was the one who was going to take Jyn to the room where she had to be questioned. He knew it was not his job, but he wanted to make sure that what he had felt had not been his imagination, if it was really her. His arm confirmed it when he reached her cell, reminding him that nothing could go as he wished. Before opening the cell stopped, he knew what awaited him. Jyn Erso was unpredictable, but he understood her perfectly. She would do his best to escape, despite having the retention ring gauge on his wrist. Therefore, he would have to play with the factor of surprise in his favor.

Then he opened the door, and as he had supposed before, she lunged at him trying to escape. He pressed the button on his wrist and watched as she writhed at the discharge. A part of him felt guilty seeing her in such a vulnerable condition. But the other part of him was in charge of reminding to him that that was his work.

-Did you really think we were going to let you escape Erso?-He said, trying to appear harsh. She lifted her head and gave him a look of hate that did not leave him indifferent. For a few seconds they looked into each other's eyes, and Cassian could see the hate in her eyes dissipating, leaving no trace. However, at that moment her eyes were empty of all feeling and his face was a mask of cold indifference. Nevertheless, the expression on the face of Cassian had hardly changed since he entered the room.

Leaving aside all his former thoughts, he reached out to grab her by the left arm and pull her out of the cell. Despite what she had tried before, Jyn remained inexplicably calm, obeying everything he said.

-Where are you taking me?- She asked when they had been walking down the aisles of the base for a while. They were using the long way since Cassian tried not to go through any window or balcony so that she could not know where they were, because despite everything, she still belonged to the enemy side.

-You should know that by now,- he said simply, not looking down at her. He felt her shudder, maybe she was jumping to conclusions. But that was none of his business.  
Finally, they arrived where they were all waiting for him. Cassian opened the door, watching closely Jyn so she could not do anything crazy. She seemed to notice it because she glanced at him before entering.

~o~

When Jyn entered the room, the last thing she was expected to find was the council of the Rebel Alliance assembled. Cassian, who was still clutching her arm, cleared his throat, making them all turn to look at them, and if Jyn had not been training for so many years, she would have blushed, but she simply looked back, defiantly.

-Sergeant Erso, it's a pleasure to have you at these facilities.- Said rebel leader Mon Mothma. Jyn almost laughed at that introduction, but held herself and said nothing, merely looking at those present in the room.

-I suppose we can save the introductions, since we all know who you are.- General Draven said. Jyn nodded, for she knew perfectly well who each one was.

-What do you want from me - Jyn asked, without raising his voice, but harshly.

-Information.- Mon Mothma said. -We want information from the Empire, and we know you can provide it to us.-

Jyn laughed.

-Do you think I'm going to betray everything I've served all my life?- Jyn snapped, grimacing in disgust. Draven came up to her and stood at her height, looking into her eyes trying to intimidate her. Beside her, Cassian stiffened, Jyn could see.

-Erso, listen to me, or you give us the information or you may consider yourself a dead woman.- The man said, his face barely inches from Jyn's. Jyn smiled slightly.

-If you wanted to kill me, I would not be here right now,- she said smugly, giving him a threatening look. "I am the only thing you have right now against the Empire, you can not risk losing me."

All present went silent. Jyn had gotten what she wanted. She knew that everything she had said was true, that if they had wanted her dead she would have died by the time Cassian had kidnapped her. Seeing that no one said a word and everyone looked at her expectantly she rushed forward with an idea that had occurred to her. 

-The Empire will be looking for me at this point.- she said, even knowing it was a lie. "My father will be looking for me. The best thing you could do right now is to let me go on some planet far enough and forget about me. You can never get information from me, you can never break me. You can not win the Empire. -

-That's enough.- Cassian cut her off beside him. Jyn looked up at him. Hatred and anger burned in the depths of his dark eyes, and for a moment Jyn almost regretted having let out that little speech. But in spite of everything, she was still Sergeant Jyn Erso, known for her few scruples when it came to doing any mission.

-Captain Andor is right. Guards, take her back to her cell. Cassian stay here, please.-Mon Mothma said, motioning for the guards to leave. Jyn felt stiff as she was separated from Cassian. He looked at her with a look that she could not decipher and saw how his lips formed her name, but did not get to pronounce it. Quickly, she found herself out of the room, while the guards dragged her away, missing Cassian's hand on her arm.

Cassian, meanwhile, watched as they took her almost dragged from the room. He saw the fear passing through her eyes, and as she tried to look for him. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

-Jyn is much more interesting than I thought. - Mon Mothma said as if she was talking to herself. Cassian opened his eyes and looked at her, she looked at him curiously, but said nothing more.

-Cassian, we have a new mission for you.-Draven said. Cassian straightened.

-I'm all ears.- Cassian said. The woman approached him and took his right arm. Gently, she lifted the sleeve of his uniform, revealing the mark of a pendant. She gave him an inquiring look and he nodded.

-We want you to use this to get information. We know that she trusts you, and we want you to use it to become intimate with her so she can tell you everything.- she said softly, putting the uniform as it was.

-Intimate?-He asked, surprised. Cassian swallowed.

-Turn her to the rebel cause, or you'll have to kill her.-


	3. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made them too ooc, but I'm trying my best to write them as realistic as possible :(   
> Then again, thank you for all of your comment, it made my day <3  
> If you have any ideas or want something on this fic, you can tell me on a comment and I'll try to see if I like the idea. I'm trying to write one chapter a day, because this time it's working and I'm very excited about this story.   
> Hope you like this one ^^

_She laughed, incontrolably, after hearing him. He looked at her, a partly smile on his lips. He knew that what he had told her wasn’t that funny, but he wasn’t going to tell her that anyways. He loved to make her laugh so hard that tears came from her eyes, even if she didn’t want them to. He continued to watch her, without saying a thing. She raised a eyebrow, and her lips formed a thin smile, the kind of smile that was reserved only to him. In moments like these, he felt extremely lucky, seeing her that way made his heart beat faster._

_–You are doing this on purpose, aren’t you? – She said smiling lightly. He shook his head with curiosity. He had no idea what she was talking about._

_– Doing what? – He asked, raising his hand to caress her cheek. She shivered at his touch, but continued to look him in the eye. He could now see the spark of something that wasn’t there before._

_–This. – She said. – Putting me on the edge and then, as always, leaving me hanging with the desire of touching you. –_

_This time, it was him who raised the eyebrow._

_–Your face is touching my hand, why are you complaining about? –He said, his voice filled with mockery. Jyn frowned._

_–You know that is not what I mean. – She said, crossing her arms._

_–Then what do you want? – He teased, trying to see where that was going to._

_–This– She said and she leaned forward to kiss him._

 

Cassian suddenly woke up, still feeling the taste of Jyn lips on his. He raised his hand to touch his lips. They were dry. It had all been a dream. One of those damn dreams that the "force" kept showing lately. Little glimpses of how his life with Jyn could be. Cassian shook his head, he knew it could not be that way. He had never let his feelings stop him from successfully completing a mission. And this was not going to be the first time.

He got up from the bed, lazily, and looked around. The silence in his little apartment was nothing more than a reminder of his own loneliness. It was no secret that he, hopeless romantic, had never been able to keep anyone by his side for long. Not that he had tried. Since he was young, he had been determined to find the person to whom the mark on his right forearm belonged. At a certain point, he had stopped looking for her, yet every person he knew was never enough, they were nothing more than mere reminders of what could be and was not. His situation was ironic. Of all the people who could have been, it had to be her, Jyn Erso. The only person he could never have.

He sighed heavily. It was time to get on with the assigned mission, the sooner he finished it, the sooner he could settle things with Jyn. Quickly, he changed his clothes and washed his face, not before getting something to eat on the way.

~o~

Jyn was sitting in the corner of her room when she saw the door to her cell open. She knew the time had come. She breathed softly, trying to look up the courage she didn't have. Despite having years preparing for the moment, she was terrified. She was almost glad that the wives had not been taken away when they carried her back to her cell, helping her control her hands that seemed to have a life of their own. She felt like someone was entering her cell and trying to lift her. Everything felt like it wasn't her, as if she was seeing everything through a glass. The person who had tried to lift her, encouraged her to walk, talking softly. Jyn raised her head, unconsciously, trying to see whose voice came from. She was not used to being spoken to like that. Her eyes met his, Cassian's.

It made sense, she thought to herself. The one who had managed to capture her would be the one to execute her. She did 't know how things worked out in the Alliance, but she knew they were arrogant. Cassian pulled her out of the cell, while she felt as if she were dreaming, the lights shining too hard on them. She felt as another person grabbed the arm she had free. They practically dragged her across the base. Jyn wondered why he was moving her so far, in the Empire she would already be dead.

After a while, the two men who held her, stood in front of a door. Jyn swallowed and closed her eyes, not wanting to know her fate. She heard a door open and her head began to spin. They dragged a couple of steps, and was there when she was released. Jyn sighed, letting all the air she treasured in her lungs was free. She waited for the coup de grace, the shot to her heart, whatever they were going to do to her.

But she felt nothing.

She slowly opened one eye, then the other. Her body relaxed. Gradually his eyes get used to the light and she could see that she was in a kind of habitat larger than her cell. This, unlike the previous one, was relatively large. It could not be compared to her apartment in Wobami, but it was something. She turned to look at what was around her. There was enough space for a bed, a table, a small toilet and a small shelf. It was then that she saw him, with a wry smile on her face. Jyn felt her body tighten.

-It was funny to see you standing there, as if you were expecting something.- he said, trying to apologize. She did not move from her seat, but continued to stare at him. He got up and cleared his throat.

-From now on, you'll stay here. You are not allowed to leave. Anyway, you can not. -He said seriously, as he hurried to remove the handcuffs he wore. He spoke in the same tone that someone would read an old encyclopedia. Jyn nodded, still not understanding the change of room.

-We're watching you all the time. We have cameras and microphones everywhere. I hope you're not shameful.- He said keeping the serious tone he had used previously. Jyn raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. - The food will arrive three times a day. Try to eat it or we will not have to keep you alive otherwise.

Jyn didn't like the sound of that.

-I think that is all. For now. -He said looking around. Jyn swallowed and the man folded his arms, looking back at her. Then she realized the reason for all that. They still thought they could squeeze out some of the Empire's secrets. Surely all this was just a strategy to make her believe that they would behave well with her of their own will. Jyn could not help thinking to herself that the council of the Alliance was really simple.

-You know? You could also say thanks. -He said, with a half smile on his lips. She cleared her throat.

-Thank you? You have me kidnapped here.- she said, keeping a serious expression on her face. He could see Cassian tensing.

-Thank you for getting you out of that little room, but I see that in the Empire they do not teach you to appreciate things.- he said curtly. Jyn's jaw tightened. The mere idea of showing some appreciation to the people who had her arrested seemed ironic. However she said nothing. She simply turned around in the direction of the bathroom. Before she reached the bathroom, she felt Cassian grasp her arm. She turned her head to see what he wanted, trying to look really annoying and completely failing in the attempt.

-How long do you intend to go on with this farce Jyn?-He asked, looking into her eyes. It was then that she realized how close they were, separated by just a couple of decimeters. From that distance she could practically see every small detail of his face. She felt like the place where he was holding her was burning and tingling at the same time. She swallowed, feeling as every fiber in her body vibrated, expectant.

-Do your superiors know you're here?-She said with a slight malicious grin on her lips. She watched as he seemed to run out of breath for a few seconds, and before she could do anything crazy, she got rid of it, putting distance between them. He put his hands to his head and walked a couple of steps away from her. When Jyn began to believe that he was going to leave the room, he turned back.

-I do not have to inform them of every step I take in these facilities.- he said seriously, looking into her eyes. Jyn had never liked someone looking into her eyes, she felt as if at that moment there was a small gap that someone could through her, and that was something she didn't want to happen. But with Cassian she felt different, when he looked at her so directly, it was more like a fight between the two of them to see who was the most enduring.

\- Oh really? I guess they won't mind known that you're here, fraternizing with the enemy.- She say, trying to see how far that could go.

-It turns out that the enemy is nothing more than my soul mate.- he said, sounding more tired than angry. Jyn tilted her head.

-There are no soul mates.- she said. Cassian laughed wryly.

\- Of all people, how can you say that? - He said as he lowered the sleeve of his uniform showing the silhouette of her pendant. Jyn swallowed, but she knew that a mark that resembled the pendant around her neck would not convince her. However, she approached him and raised her hand, determined to touch his forearm. But she stopped before she could do it.

\- Come on, you have come here to tell me that you have believed the fairy tale your parents told you before going to bed. - She said with a bitter smile. She watched as Cassian's jaw tightened. Without saying anything else, he left, slamming the door and leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Jyn didn't know why she was doing all of this, but she liked it. She liked to upset him, to see how far he could go. She knew he had been there for something, that he was just a pawn to get information. And she was willing to see how far he could go until she could get him to surrender.


	4. sing me to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it had taken me so long to upload this chapter, but I've been too busy with university, I'm worried about my exams and all of that stuff.  
> I feel like all is happening too fast in this story idk, maybe it just me hahaha.  
> Hope you like it ^^

Days after that, Cassian had not been able to sleep for several hours. He couldn't help but notice that he didn't know how to talk to Jyn. From the beginning, he knew that she was not the kind of person easy talk to, but this time it was different. It was hard for him to get even if it was only a word. Every day he followed the same routine, reached the cell where she was and sat at the table while she lay on the bed, looking at him. He spoke and spoke, and all Jyn did was listen to him.

Sometimes he felt as if she were not there, that the only thing he saw was nothing more than the reflection of the shell in which she was enclosed, and that at the moments when he spoke to her she fled far away.

At other times, however, he had the feeling that sometimes she would try to analyze him, see what his weak point was, and then be able to get rid of him. Because that's what she did. Wait for the perfect opportunity.

Cassian sometimes thought it was going to be his first failed mission, but he wasn't going to let that thought stop him. The rebellion had come too far to be stuck at that point. For a long time he had sworn his life to revolt, and no matter what, that was above all else.

That's when it hit him.

_Cassian was in a different from the rest of those who had seen planet. He took a couple of turns on itself, trying to see where he was. Then he heard the sound of a ship flying overhead. When he was close enough, he could see that it was a ship of the Empire. He ran to hide, the last thing he wanted at that moment was to be captured by the Empire, not when he had found her. She. He heard footsteps beside him, and turned quickly, setting himself on his guard. A little girl appeared beside him, but did not seem to notice him, and kept running. Cassian decided to follow her, feeling as if something told him to do it._

_Then the scene changed. He was in a small house, where the girl he had seen before was , but they also were a couple that seemed to be her parents. They talked among themselves, seemed to want to flee the Empire. Cassian approached, trying to touch them by the shoulders, to tell them that they could stay with the rebels, that they would protect them. But her hand went through them. Cassian gasped._

_-It's frustrating, isn't it?- There was a voice at his side. He turned to look at her, though he already knew who she was. Jyn. Cassian nodded. She looked into his eyes, and for once, Cassian didn't see in her eyes that cold look. She approached the woman who was moving from side to side, looking at her with tenderness and longing in her eyes._

_-at least I can see them one more time, even if they don't see me.- Jyn said without looking at him, raising her hand to caress the woman's face, piercing her._

_Cassian could see her hand twitch and she shaked her head, trying to forget that moment. He stood beside her, at this moment he couldn'tthink of her as his enemy, only as someone who needed him. His soul mate. He raised a hand and put it her shoulder, trying to give support. She looked at him, but said nothing. Then, everything changed again._

_This time, they were outside again, the girl -Jyn- was in front of her mother. She took off a pendant and put it on her, saying something that Cassian could not understand. He looked at the adult Jyn and watched as she pulled the pendant around her neck and caressed it between his fingers, unconsciously. Cassian felt a chill, that was the mark he had, the mark of her mother's love. The girl fled but hid nearby, while the mother hid later._

_At that moment he realized that a general of the Empire had arrived and that he was speaking with the one who was supposed to be Galen Erso. He felt Jyn stiffen under his hand and looked at her. She didn't seem to notice him, lost in her memories. He watched as her mother rose from where she was hiding and threatened the man of the Empire with a pistol, and Jyn ran away, tears falling from her eyes. Cassian followed her. And what he saw, left him speechless_

_Jyn stood in front of hers mother, like an human shield, while the Imperial guards fired, the bullets piercing Jyn. Cassian put a hand to his mouth, fighting to keep the tears in his eyes. He listened to the general tell the soldiers to look for the girl while Jyn sobbed looking at the inert body of her mother. Cassian came up to her and put her arm around her, but she was barely aware of his presence. He heard a sharp scream, and he saw them carrying the little Jyn to the General._

And then, everything turned black.

Cassian back to reality with a scream dying in his throat. His chest ached, but he knew that that pain was not his, it was Jyn's. He dressed as best he could, as his hands shook violently and ran to her cell. The guards let him in, somewhat surprised by the hour, but did not ask questions.

At first, it took time to get his eyes accustomed to the darkness, but then he saw her. Jyn was balled up in a corner of the bed, clutching her knees. Cassian had the feeling she wanted to make herself as small as she could. He walked over to her, careful not to frighten her, and sat down on the edge of her bed.

He heard the sobs and felt his heart break into several pieces. He raised his hand and touched what appeared to be her head. Jyn was silent for a second, but then continued, only this time lower. He stroked her head tenderly, wishing he could help her. He moved closer to her until his chin was at her shoulder, and he kissed her head gently, trying not to be too abrupt and frighten her.

A few minutes later, Jyn got up to go to the bathroom. Cassian watched her, watching her walk with lost eyes. When she returned, she didn't lie down as before, but she sat next to him.

\- Now you know the reason for your mark-  she said without looking into his eyes.

Cassian could not bear to see her like this, so defeated. Clumsily, he raised an arm and slid it over her shoulders, drawing her closer to him and he stroked her hair. It was a long time before he decided to speak.

-When I was six, I lost my parents to the Empire, but I was lucky and the rebels rescued me in time- he said, trying not to sound very accusatory against her. -At that moment, I promised myself that my life belonged To rebellion. Since I have memory, I have been fighting, one way or another.-

-When I turned old enough, I joined to be a soldier, and I got into the squad six. Somehow, my life has always turned around six,-he said, without looking at her, looking at the ceiling.  
It had been a long time since he had thought about all this. He didn't often think about his parents, he barely remembered them, and he almost never dreamed about them-unlike her-. From childhood he had been clear that he had joined the rebellion, because it was what his parents wanted, and to find a way to avenge them. However, Jyn's case was totally different from his. He wondered what it would be like to have lived so many years under the orders of the Empire, which had killed both her parents and his own.

At that moment, in which he was engrossed in his thoughts, he felt as she stepped away from him to get into his bed.

-Are you okay?- He asked worriedly, maybe it had been too much for her. Jyn nodded, turning her back on him. Cassian swallowed, not wanting to leave her alone, not after all that had happened that night, but he was afraid to force the situation and make it worse.

\- If you want, you can sleep here. It's late, and if they see you out they may think weird things.-She said putting an end to his inner monologue.

-I can sleep in the chair, I'm used to sleeping almost anywhere-he said, rising from where he was sitting. Jyn grabbed his arm and he turned to look at her.

-I don't think anything will happen because you sleep with me in bed one night, the chair is very cold, and the last thing I want is to be accused of making a rebel captain catch a cold.- She said, turning her back on him again. Cassian smiled, it seemed that the cold Jyn Erso had feelings.

He went to the bed and got in, taking off his shoes. He tried to lie as far away from her as possible, but on such a narrow bed it was difficult enough. He tried to move a little more to accommodate himself, but then he felt her move toward him and hug him. He was surprised, after all, it was only a few minutes ago when he had considered sleeping in the chair so as not to disturb her, but finally he decided to simply enjoy. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead gently, thinking she was asleep.

-I know it's going to be weird, but ... may you sing me something to sleep?- She said sleepily. He smiled, he hadn't smiled in so long.

-Sure- he said, trying to remember a song. -When I was little, my parents used to sing songs to me all the time. In all the memories I have with them, there is music. Especially there was a song that my father used to sing to my mother all the time.-

-Are you trying to seduce me into falling on your feet with a song?- She said with a laugh.

-I do not need that, I have you in my arms-he said. Jyn laughed and he realized that it was the first time he had heard her laugh. The mere thought of being able to make her laugh gave him a warm feeling all over his body.

Then he began to sing softly, in her ear, feeling like he was shaking. He smiled until he reached the end of the song and felt her asleep in his arms. He ran his hand through her hair, as he had been doing all night, but he would never tire of caressing her.

It was at that moment that he realized that he was really in love with Jyn Erso. If at any time he had doubted that she was his soul mate, he had been blind to all the signs of fate.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, english is not my mother language so I apologize if I made any mistake. Sorry if it's too ooc, I'm trying my best. Hope you like it, if you do please comment :)


End file.
